Harry Jr's Dream~*~
by Sparkie
Summary: Okay it's a little short, I promise the next story will be a little but longer and guess what else? No more Lion King! teehee just R/R :-)


Part III ::Harry's Dream::   
By: Sparkie  
  
Sequel to *The Big Question* and *They live in you*   
  
Harry walked sulkily up to his and Hermione's bedroom. He couldn't believe that he had just told his life story to his six-year-old son. He took it so well too! He sighed and walked into the room. Hermione was already in bed; reading as usual. She looked up and took off her glasses.   
"How'd you do?" she asked.   
Harry sighed again. "He thinks this is just a big game. Lemme tell you, fighting the worst wizard of all time isn't the greatest thing in the world."   
"Harry, what did I tell you before?" Hermione asked.   
"Huh?"   
"He's still young. Like I said, he'll understand one day. You did, didn't you?   
"I was always worried that I was gonna be murdered. Attacked. I mean, and I was, loads of times. I just don't him to worry. And he can't wait to fight 'Bad Guys'.   
Hermione laughed. "At least we won't have to worry about being attacked when we're old. We could always get him to fight off something.   
Harry hunched up his shoulders and grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry Herm. Itjust that..."   
Hermione pulled him to her. "You're cute when you care. And I know that when Harry and Miranda's Hogwarts days come, you are going to be so proud of them.   
I Guess you're right." They kissed and then;-)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Harry got into bed and stared at the ceiling. So that's why he had no Grandparents. Lord Voldemort murdered them. He tried to picture what Dad might have looked like when he fought him. Probably strong and powerful. But he wasn?oing to worry about that now. Later that evening, he had a very peculiar *dream*.............   
***He was in a strange-looking circular dormitory. It had five beds in it and a big red and orange banner hanging from the ceiling. "Gryfindoor" it said. He looked in a mirror and he seemed different. Older. He left the room and walked down winding stairs to a big foyer. He walked down into the deep chambers of the castle and met an older man with greasy stone white hair and beard. The man smiled slyly at Harry.   
"Potter! What are you two doing here?"   
"nothing, Professor."   
"Then get back to your common room. Wait Potter, you stay with me.   
Harry walked ahead of the man and felt that something wasn't right. He looked behind him and gasped. The man whom he called "professor" was gone.   
Harry didn't know what to do. He was about to turn and find out where he was. Then, a green light blinded him, and he fell back. When he looked up, he saw a very tall, thin, green man, with a snakelike face and red slits for eyes. He laughed shrilly and said "Crucio." A great beam of light shot from his wand and Harry fell, he looked up and saw that the man's face had changed to the old man's and he said the spell again, and Harry screamed with pain***   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Hermione's tongue was tasting Harry's tonsils when she heard the scream. She pulled away from him.   
"What is it?" he asked.   
"Listen." she said. "Great Wizards! It's Harry!" she jumped out of bed and threw on a bathrobe. Harry was already in his son's room. When she got there, Harry was shaking him awake. Hermione ran in.   
"Harry? Harry, honey, wake up!"   
Harry stopped screaming and opened his eyes.   
"Harry, what happened?" asked Hermione.   
"It, it was a-"   
"Take a deep breath sweetie," Hermione said,   
"What happened?"   
"I had a weird dream," Harry said, "About a tall green guy, and there was this big castle and an ugly man..."   
Dad got that weird look on his face again. "What   
did this "Green Guy look like, Harry?"   
"Man, he was strange. He had this laugh, and red eyes," Harry paused. Then he added, "He looked like a snake."   
"Harry, did you know who that man was?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.   
"Why? Do you know him?"   
Harry sighed. His eyes were full of anger. Why did he tell Harry about Lord Voldemort? Now the kid is having nightmares. He looked at Harry.   
"Yeah I know him."   
  
::Is this a dream that will tell Harry what's to come? Is Voldemort going to rise again??::   
  
  
::BUM, Bum, bummmmm!!!!!!!!!!::   
  
  



End file.
